Question: Rewrite ${((6^{-5})(5^{-12}))^{7}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 5^m}$.
${ ((6^{-5})(5^{-12}))^{7} = (6^{(-5)(7)})(5^{(-12)(7)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-5})(5^{-12}))^{7}} = 6^{-35} \times 5^{-84}} $